I finally got my girl
by ImaginationToPaperKindOfGirl
Summary: Have a read and let me know what you think. R&R enjoy guys!
1. Chapter 1

I finally got the girl.

Disclaimer I don't own Waterloo road or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter One.

As I climbed into bed after an evening of preparing lesson planning and orgasming my schedule for the school week, I finally climbed into bed next to the unbelievable woman gotta call my wife. In her sleep, she rolled away from me. She was the female reincarnation of myself.

She hated her sleep being disturbed, especially in her sleep as I tried to slip into bed without disturbing her.

Rachel looked relaxed and beautiful when she was asleep, nothing like Miss Mason that was reserved for being the headmistress of Waterloo Road Comprehensive High School. So peaceful, so gentle, her true beauty and elegance revealed in the golden rays of light as the midnight moonlight shone through the gap in the curtains.

She slid into my embrace, her head tuck Wed under my neck and arm draped over my stomach, she fitted as if she was the final piece of my puzzle, perfect and the most important piece. The only one that mattered. I lovingly kissed her gently on the forehead as I felt her body slowly fall back to sleep.

"I love you, Adam Fleet." she murmured, sleepingly.

"I love you too, Rachel Fleet." I replied.

The small smile that graced my wife's beautiful features was all the confirmation that I needed as I hold her that little bit tighter.

It took me 20 years to finally get the girl of my dreams, I loved her and she loved.

The day we got married, I finally found where I belonged, I'd finally found my place.

To all those people who told me I'd be nothing and nobody would ever love me for me.

I may only be a teacher, but as long as I have my Rach, I know I can face anything and weather the storm. Because with my Rach by side. I'm invincible.

We were going to build a life together and what a wonderful life it was going to be.

Because I finally got my girl.

* * *

A/N This popes into my head and I had to write it down. Let's me know what you think and if you want it to be just a one~shot or you would like another chapter? PM me if you have any questions or if there's anything you want to know. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got the girl.

Disclaimer- I don't own Waterloo Road or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter Two.

_Monday 16th December 2011_

6 AM was the time for the dreaded alarm, which meant the official start to the week, something we both hated.

I lay there for a few moments, basking in the still of the December mornings peacefulness, cherishing the final few moments of tranquillity before our hectic schedules began.

The cold, ice and snow hadn't helped matters especially first thing in the morning.

Rachel gently rolled over beside me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Morning love, did you sleep well?" She asked her voice and features still thick with sleep.

My Rach was never a morning person, neither was I come to think of it.

"Yeah, not too bad, you grab a shower and I'll make the coffee," I replied, as I gave her a good morning kiss.

Rachel groaned in protest.

"Hate Monday's must kill Monday's." She muttered, annoyed at the thought of having to get up.

"Come on, you love your job." I chuckled, throwing on a pair of boxers.

"Oh I love my job alright it's the early starts I hate." Rach pouted.

"The sooner we get started we'll be there," I told her, heading for the stairs.

20 minutes later, Rachel was showered, dressed and sitting in the kitchen, looking a bit more awake than she had half an hour ago.

"Thanks, love, I take it you showered last night, hence why you're ready and I'm not," Rachel smirked at me.

"Yeah, sorry if I disturbed you last night." I apologized, knowing that she hated being disturbed in her sleep.

"You didn't darling, I just used you as a human hot water bottle." She laughed.

"No change there then," I reply with a playful eye roll.

"It's 8.15, let's go, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get home and I can sleep," Rachel replies, letting out a puff of air.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked as knitted my brow in concern.

It wasn't like my Rachel to complain.

"Yeah, I think I must be coming down with that bug that's going around the school at the moment." She replies, lifting her bag and her laptop off the dining table.

There was a nasty bug making the rounds at Waterloo Road at the minute.

"As long as you are sure, I have a free period first thing so if you need anything just text me." I offer.

"Thanks, honey the way I'm feeling I just might take you up on that." She replies, and for the first time, I noticed how tired she really looked.

I knew better than anyone not to try and persuade Rachel to do anything she didn't want to.

We get into the car and make the quick 10-minute journey to Waterloo Road.

It was nearly the Christmas holidays, so the playground was filled with an air of excitement as the kids chatted excitedly about what they wanted for Christmas and what their plans were.

"Speaking of plans, are we still going to your mum and dads?" Rachel asked as she linked arms with me, pulling me out of my reserve.

"As far as I know, yeah that's still the plan," I reply as I hold the door open for her.

I remember our first Christmas together as a married couple as if it were yesterday.

_Flashback_.

That December had been the coldest on record since 1986, and man, let me tell you it was bloody cold.

We'd planned Christmas in our own house, but on Christmas Eve while visiting my parents. It became that cold, the car wouldn't start so we ended up staying at my parents over Christmas and it became a tradition.

"We got you guys a little something, I know, I know you said no presents, but I wanted to give this to Rachel." My mum told us, handing Rachel a small box.

My parents adored Rachel, especially my mum. She called her her second daughter.

In the box was my grandmother's bracelet, that meant the world to my mum and to give it to Rachel was really something.

"Oh, Caroline. I can't take this!" Rachel exclaimed softly, knowing how much it meant to her.

"Oh honey, I insist. Anna got her necklace and I want you to have her bracelet." My mum told her, coupling her face in her hands.

"Thank you, Caroline, I'll take great care of it for you," Rachel answered emotionally, touched at the gift.

"I know you will, honey. Now come and help me in the kitchen. You can't come to my home and not pull your weight." My mom told her firmly but yet with a soft smile.

We all erupted into laughter at mums bossiness, we all loved her just the way she was and wouldn't change her for the world.

Rachel had told me later that that was the best Christmas she'd ever had and that she finally felt loved and she belonged somewhere.

_End of flashback_.

And this year was no different, we have my parents, brother, his wife, kids, sister, husband, kids and us.

In total, we have 14 people every year and Rachel loves every second of it.

We had a deal, we would get each other bits and bobs that we both wanted And then a surprise present.

I'd gotten Rachel her favourite perfume, a new coat, the boots she'd had her eye on, a new bracelet, and clothing vouchers.

Her main present I had to get her surprise present, I'll admit this year I was stumped.

As we made us through the school, Rachel turned her head to the sweet angelic sounds of giggles.

I turned my head to see what had grabbed her attention and my heart fell into my boots.

A parent was dropping off a shy year seven and beside them was a cute little toddler, no older than two and a half.

That was the one thing I couldn't give her, a family.

Rachel had told me that it didn't matter, she loved me just the way I was, and that we would still have a wonderful life together but mattered to me.

We so desperately wanted that, but with us being in our late thirties and my low sperm count, the odds were against us and our chances of conniving were almost zero.

It was something that we didn't like to talk about, but I knew my Rachel and I knew it affected her more than she let on and that killed me inside.

It was just after our first anniversary, I'd begun to notice that Rachel wasn't herself for the last few days.

_Flashback_.

Rachel had been quieter and more subdued over the last couple of days and when I'd ask if she was alright, sometimes she'd say she was ok, other times she'd bite my head and tearfully told me to leave her alone and run out of the room.

It had been almost a week and I was really starting to get worried, I even rang my mum for advice.

"You need to be patient and most importantly you need to listen. She'll come to you when she's ready and Adam, whatever you do. Don't push her." Mum had advised me.

My parents had been married for 45, so I was going to take her words as gospel.

Rachel had to stay late for an LEA meeting that day, so I decided to make her favourite lasagne, with garlic bread and salad.

Just after 5, I heard her pull up in the driveway.

"Hello, love, I've made your favourite, I know that you had your meeting and the last thing you'd probably want to do is come home and cook," I told her, as she set her bag down and put her coat over the bannister.

The last thing I was expecting was Rachel to burst into tears in the middle of our hallway.

"Hey, hey. Come on its only dinner, what're all the tears about?" I asked gently as I take her in my arms and gently rock her back and forth.

"I'm sorry, I just..i..i don't know what is wrong with me." I felt absolutely helpless as I cradled my sobbing wife in my arms.

"Ok, this is what we are going to do, dinner is in the oven. I'm going to run you a bath and you are going to relax and let me pamper you and we are going to talk. You take all the time you, I've got all the time in the world." I told her, as I set her on the sofa.

Kneeling in front of her, I gently wipe away her tears and push her hair out of her face.

It didn't take me long to run Rach's bath, I came back downstairs and found Rachel exactly where I left her.

I gently took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

"I'll leave you to get undressed," I told her, kissing her forehead.

"No, please stay." She whispered softly.

I sit down on the floor opposite the bath and cross my legs at my ankles as Rachel slips into the bathroom.

"I thought I was pregnant." She whispered, as more tears stream down her cheeks.

I scot closer to the bath and cross my legs, leaned over and wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"Oh, sweetheart." I breathe, leaving a soft, lingering kiss on her cheek.

"I was so sure I was." She tells me softly.

"We can always try," I tell her.

She turns her head to face me.

"Really? I always thought I'd turn out like my parents." Here was my beautiful, courageous wife lying here in front of me exposed, not physically but emotionally.

"You are nothing like them, do you hear me? You aren't them and you never will be." I tell her firmly.

_End of flashback_.

And that is where we are today, we'd been trying for 15 months and nothing.

A barrage of tests, 3 failed IVF attempts and here are.

I just wish I could give her the one thing she wants most desperately in the world, a family.

* * *

A/N Wow, I never thought in a million years that this story would get the response it has! Thank you so much! So, because of you incredible human beings I've decided to make this into a story instead of a one-shot.

A few things you need to know for the story to make sense

This is set in season 6.

Rachel is still headteacher.

Max hasn't appeared yet, but he will!

I hope you have enjoyed reading this and please, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Disclaimer I don't own Waterloo Road or any of its characters.

* * *

Christmas and New Year had been and gone, we enjoyed the holiday season and celebrated with family and friends, but despite her smiles and laughter, I could still see the sadness in Rachel's eyes.

The bug Rachel had picked up had really knocked it out of her, cold chills, sweating purposely, stomach cramps and vomiting.

I love that woman with every fibre in my being, but even I have to admit that she looked terrible, she'd had the by for 3 days now and didn't show any signs of getting any better.

"Rach, I really think you should go to the doctors," I tell her on New Year 's Day.

"The bug last 72 hours, if I'm not any better by tomorrow. I'll go." Rachel muttered from where her head under the pillow.

"Yeah, you will because I'm taking you," I told firmly, leaving no room for argument.

What shocked me even more, was that Rachel didn't even attempt to protest or argue back, my Rach was definitely sick.

I turned my head to find her sleeping, good, sleep is good for her.

I spent the afternoon working on my motorbike in the garage, getting peakish, I headed back inside to grab a quick sandwich.

As I came through the double patio doors, I heard the sound of smashing glass.

I ran into the kitchen to find Rachel having a seizure on the kitchen floor, in that second I froze.

Then the adrenaline kicked in, I put her in the recovery position and put a teaspoon in her mouth to stop her from choking to death on her tongue and then ran to the living room to grab my phone.

"Ambulance! I need an ambulance," I shouted to the poor despatch person on the other end of the line.

"My name is Mary Ellen, what is the patient's name? And are they breathing?" They asked, calmly.

"Yes, but slow and shallow. Please, it's my wife. She's having a seizure. Her name is Rachel" I explained frantically running back into the kitchen.

"Ok, my love just hold tight. An ambulance is on its way. What's your name? Has Rachel been unwell lately?" They asked.

"Eh? It's Adam. Yes. We're teachers and there's been a bug going around the school." I tell the operator as I kneel down next to Rachel.

"Please love, come on! Don't do this to me! You don't get to leave me." I whispered softly into her ear.

"Eh, sorry what was that?" I asked the operator.

"I asked if Rachel is on any medication?" Mary Ellen asked him.

"No, she's not. The seizure is starting to slow down." Adam told her.

"Good, that's good. Just keep talking to her. She knows you there." Mary Ellen reassured him.

"They're here. Thank you very much. Bye." Adam replied hanging up the phone.

"Hello, paramedics, anyone there?" The male paramedic called out.

"In the kitchen!" Adam called out over his shoulder.

"Hi I'm Cade and this is my partner Phoebe. What is her name?" Cade as he knelt down beside Rachel?

Cade checked her pulse and put an oxygen mask on Rachel's face.

"I was in the garage and I heard glass breaking and I came into finding her like this," Adam explained to him.

"How old is Rachel and is she on any medication at all?" Cade asked.

"39 and no she isn't," Adam replied as he stroked his wife's hair.

"Ok in going to give her some Phenytoin to stop the seizure," Cade told me, it astounds me how calm they are.

Once Cade injected the medication into Rachel's IV that Phoebe had put in without me even realizing it, the seizure began to slow and eventually stop.

"We're taking Rachel to Manchester Royal infirmary, are you coming with us?" Phoebe asked.

I shook my head yes and grabbed my phone and my keys.

Rachel remains unconscious the whole time it took us 20 minutes to reach the Manchester Royal infirmary, they rushed her straight through while I called my parents.

I found myself sobbing down the phone to mum, I felt like a little boy all over again and at that moment, all I needed was my mum.

"I'm coming, son. You just hang on in there. I and your dad are coming. You need to stay strong for your wife, do you hear me? Adam Benjamin Fleet, are you listening to me?" My mum reprimanded softly.

"Yeah, I'm listening." I choke out.

"Good, good boy. Half an hour. I love you, son." My mum whispered softly.

As I was about to reply to her a doctor tapped me on the shoulder.

I told my mum that I had to go and that I would see her when they got here.

"Sorry to interrupt, are you here for a Rachel Flee?" The woman in scrubs asked.

She was about 30, average high, brown hair with green eyes.

"Yes, I'm her husband, Adam. How is she?" I ramble off quickly.

"I'm doctor Renway, I'm the doctor that has been treating your wife, when she was brought in, your wife had a temperature of 104, that's what caused the seizure. She's dehydrated and exhausted. We've managed to bring the temperature down and have given her anti-nausea medication to with the big she's contracted. We are just waiting on bloods but Rachel should make a full recovery." Doctor Renway explained patiently.

"Thank you so much, really thank you. Can I see her?" I asked eagerly.

"Of course you can, she's in the third bay on the left, we are waiting on a bed becoming available on a ward as we are going to keep her in, just overnight. Rachel's awake and asking for you." Doctor Renway told me.

"Ok, thank you again," I reply as I make my way to the bay.

As I open the door, Rachel turns her head to see who it is, she gives a small smile upon realizing that it was me.

"Oh God, I thought I'd lost you, don't you ever dare do anything like that to me ever again." I gently reprimand, pulling her into my arms.

Rachel lets herself sink into my embrace, as I hold on to her for dear life, never wanting to let her go ever again.

"I'm sorry, I only came downstairs for a glass of water. That's all I remember." Rachel whispered softly.

"You had a seizure love, it was caused by extremely high temperature and the bug you've got," I tell her, as I stroke her cheek.

"A seizure? Oh, my God, no wonder my head hurts." Rachel whispered shocked she'd been through all of that.

"The doctor said that you'll make a full recovery, they are just waiting on bloods. Mum and dad are on there way. They are stopping by the house to get you some things because I'm not leaving your side." I tell her firmly.

"Honey you can't stay, you have to go work," Rachel replies.

"Watch me and sod work, you're more important," I reply, looking Rachel dead in the eye.

Not long after mum and dad turned up.

"Oh, Rachel I was so worried about you. Don't ever do anything like that again, I've aged about ten years." Mum fretted, pulling Rache into a hug.

"Your Mother has never condoned speeding but I think she made me break every speeding law known to man." My dad told us, causing us to laugh, easing the slight atmosphere in the room.

"I've brought you pyjamas, toiletries, your chargers, laptop and some magazines," Mum told us as she took everything out of the bag.

"Thank you, Caroline, you didn't have to do that," Rachel tells her.

"Oh, nonsense dear, I don't mind," Mum replies.

"What have the doctors said?" Dad asked.

"The seizure was due to the bug and dehydration. We are waiting on some bloods, but all being well, I can go home tomorrow." Rachel tells them.

"Oh, love, that's good news, I bet you can't wait to get home?" Mum smiles at her.

"Oh like you wouldn't believe." Rachel smiles.

"I don't know about you but I could use a coffee, come on son. You can help me." My dad tells me, giving me the look that tells me that I better not dare argue with him.

Once we had left, that was the straw that broke the camels back for Rachel.

"Oh Caroline I have never been so scared I

In my life, I really thought that was going to be it." Rachel cries, letting out all the pent up emotions of the day.

"Oh, sweetheart, come here. Now you have a good old cry, that's it, you let it all out." Min soothes, gently rocking her back and forth.

Rachel really needed that moment and by the time I and dad had gotten back, it was like nothing had happened.

Rachel knew that she could go to mum with anything and she'd never tell a living soul.

A while after that mum and dad had to go, once the hits and kisses were delved out and mum and dad left. Doctor Renway knocked on Rachel's hospital door.

"Hi, Rachel, how are you feeling?" She asked standing at the end of her bed.

"A lot better than I was, thank you," Rachel replies as she sinks her head into the pillows while searching for my hand to which I willingly give.

"That's good to hear, any headaches? Nausea?" She asked as she writes something down on Rachel's medical chart.

"A bit of both, but nothing that I can't handle," Rachel tells her.

"Ok Rachel I'm going to get straight to the point, we have had your blood work and there's a problem." Doctor Renway replies bluntly but not unlikely.

"What sort of problem?" I asked as I feel Rachel grip my hand tighter, she was scared.

"You were given a drug called Phenytoin at the scene to stop your seizure, now that's normal protocol. But with you being pregnant that's dangerous." I cut her off abruptly.

"What did you just say?" I asked her in shock, this wasn't meant to happen to us.

"She said dangerous, you said that the medication was dangerous, what did you mean?" Rachel asked, gasping for air.

"Breath! Rachel, breath!" I tell her as I take her face in my hands.

"I'm so sorry I assumed that you knew." Doctor Renway tries to apologize

"Clearly." I hiss, furious that this wasn't checked.

"What did you by dangerous?" I glared at her, my anger wasn't directed at her, but I needed to get it out.

"Phenytoin is a drug that interferes with the development of a fetus. The affected child often develops similar symptoms regardless of the associated drug, particularly symptoms affecting the head and face region (craniofacial abnormalities). Studies have indicated that fetal valproate syndrome is associated with greater risk of neurological and cognitive abnormalities than other anti-seizure medications. NORD has a separate report on fetal valproate syndrome." Doctor Remway explains.

I could feel and hear my heart slamming painfully against my ribcage as my wife's sobs slice it into pieces and there wasn't a damn thing that I could do about it.

"What happens now?" I whispered, badly able to find my voice as Rachel was in no fit to do anything let alone form a sentence.

"We're gonna run some more tests and perform an emergency scan in the next hour and we'll take it from there. Again, I am so sorry." Doctor Renway apologize before leaving us to digest the news.

After an hour of soothing my crying wife to sleep, I needed to get out of that room

The next thing I knew I was sobbing down the phone to my parents.

"Mummy, I...we...I...cant...we need you." I sobbed, before sinking to my knees, dropping the phone, as the painful sobs overcome mem and I fell to pieces.

* * *

A/N There is chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you truly, everyone, for the kindness and support. PPM me if you have any questions ease review! X


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

* * *

Disclaimer - I don't own anything related to Waterloo Road or any of the characters.

* * *

After an hour of soothing my crying wife to sleep, I needed to get out of that room

I was a man who kept my emotions in check, didn't like the world to see me weak.

The next thing I knew I was sobbing down the phone to my parents.

"Mummy, I...we...I...cant...we need you." I sobbed, before sinking to my knees, dropping the phone, as the painful sobs overcome mem and I fell to pieces.

I don't know how long I'd sat on that hospital floor in a blubbering mess.

I could only imagine that looks and stares I was getting, but at that moment, none of that or them mattered.

I suddenly felt a gentle, soft hand on my shoulder, I'd know the feel of that hand.

Looking up, the only person I wanted in the world at that moment soft eyes gazed down at me- my mum.

"Come on, son. Let's get you off this floor, Come on." My parents gently guided me to the chairs that were nearby.

"How do I fix this? Tell me how to fix this, and I swear mum. I'll do it." I wept to her.

"You can't, son. You just can't. Not this. Now, I've always been honest with my children and now is no exception. I'm not going to sit here and tell you that everything is going to be alright because none of us knows. But whatever happens, I and your dad are here." Mum told me, pulling me into a hug.

"Rachel cried herself to sleep, I need to get back to her," I told them.

"Adam Benjamin Fleet, not so fast. That's not how you were raised, go wash your face And go see your wife, we'll wait out here. I " Mum gently reprimanded me.

After I'd quickly sorted myself put, I headed back to Rachel's room and found her exactly how I left her -asleep.

I gently eased myself on to the bed, putting one arm over her head and gently brushing some hair out of her face where it had fallen in her sleep.

"Are you alright, love?" I smiled down at her.

Rachel smiled softly up at me.

"I am now you're here, where did you go?" She asked softly.

"Mum and dad are here," I told her, she didn't need to hear the truth just yet.

"I'm scared, Adam." She shared hesitantly.

"There's nothing to be scared of Rach, our baby will be just fine," I whispered with sincerity and meant it with every fibre of my being.

I wasn't a religious man by any means, but at that moment I prayed to every higher power that was out there. That they were words of nothing by absolute truth.

"Promise?" Rachel asked, with uncertainty.

I kissed her tenderly, "Promise. Now up with you."

We were interrupted by someone opening the door.

"Sorry to interrupt." The nurse apologized.

"No, please come in," Rachel told her.

"I'm Maggie, I'm going to be performing your ultrasound." She informed us.

I got off Rachel's hospital bed and took a seat next to her.

I gripped Rachel's hand in an iron-clad hold and held on for dear life or was it the other way round? I wasn't sure, not that I cared.

"Alright I believe I have all the information," Maggie told us as she stood up and turned down the lights and then started adjusting the dials again.

"Just a quick chat with the two of you on your how ultrasound works. I will be using this," She held up a part of the machine.

"And when I place it on your stomach it will send sound waves, and the sound waves bouncing back to me will give us a picture of your baby. Here we go." Maggie smiled at us.

Maggie moved the wand, and by the way, she leaned forward to get a closer look at the monitor, something wasn't right.

After readjusting the wand and then looking closely again, she sat back quickly, "Oh!" And looked at Rachel in surprise.

Her action caused Rachel to glance at me in panic.

"Oh? What oh?" She questioned Maggie, concerned at what could cause such a response.

Maggie tilted her head and smiled.

"You hear that?" She asked.

Rachel's brain seemed to be operating in such slow motion, she couldn't even formulate her thoughts. She was happy when i answered.

"Yes, Tell us what you see." I was getting agitated.

Maggie then turned back to the monitor and once again moved the wand around on Rachels's stomach, with her other hand positioned the monitor so we could see it from her reclined position.

"Why don't you take a look?" She told us.

When Rachel saw the screen, her eyes went wide and she opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to get the words out. Not wanting to jump to conclusions, she looked at Maggie for confirmation and once she had that, her eyes were drawn right back to the screen.

Time froze as did all words and the only thing she could say was, "Oh." A simple word, but one that conveyed all her emotions; fear, amazement, excitement and love, all coming out at the same time as she cried for the second time today.

While Maggie was moving around the room, I had been listening with only half an ear as i studied the machine that would show them that their baby was healthy and growing normally. Anything less was not even an option as far as i was concerned.

Anything less would crush Rachel.

My only introduction to such a machine had been what i saw on tv.

How anyone could look at those cloudy patches and see a baby, I was unsure, but if this test could give them confirmation that alive, growing and healthy, then that was all we needed.

When Maggie had said "Oh," I instantly went on alert and after she gave no further explanation, I had headed straight into agitation, but when Rachel had looked at the screen and muttered the same syllable with so many emotions being conveyed at the same time, my patience ran out.

"Will someone tells me what the bloody hell is going on here?"

Rachael, her eyes filled with tears, took hold of his hand, "Oh, Adam. Look." She pointed toward the monitor with a smile.

Maggie turned the monitor in my direction and as I looked at the screen, I still felt unsure of what I was seeing.

"Show me," I finally asked Maggie when I got tired of trying to decipher the picture for myself.

She pointed at the screen. "See here? That's your baby."

As soon as she uttered the words, I could make out the tiny blip that was their child. Reaching toward the monitor, I placed my finger over the pulsing heart, so tiny and fragile.

Maggie give me a moment to allow me to savour the moment.

"And over here." She pointed to an area just behind, "is your other baby."

I cut my eyes from the monitor to Maggie and then to Rachel, the shock evident on my face. She had tears in hers and hadn't said anything since telling me to look, and now, now I completely understood the meaning behind that one word.

I was a man who prided myself on my eloquent vocabulary a teacher but at that moment in time, none of those words felt adequate and all I could think to say was,

"Oh," before my legs refused to hold me any longer and I sank down into the chair behind me.

Nothing was said for several minutes while thoughts ran around in my mind and by the look on Rachel's face, she was in the same state.

"There are two in there?" I looked at my wife and then down at her stomach where their children lay.

"Two?"

Rachel squeezed my hand as the tears leaked from her eyes. "We're having twins, Adam. How will we handle twins?"

"The same way we handle everything, Rach, together." I had heard of twins, of course, but as I had never considered it a possibility, hadn't read much about them.

As I watched the monitor where both babies were bouncing around in their little bubbles, the emotions inside of me were running the gamut. So much joy, but fear too.

Forcibly swallowing the lump in my throat.

I almost wished that I could tell the woman to stop what she was doing so they could have time to process the information. There were too many feelings rolling around in my head and in my heart and I was afraid that what she was saying would lose some of its importance.

She didn't wait though, just moved on with her mission.

"Your babies are fraternal twins," She told them as she moved the wand around.

"See here?" She pointed to one oblong area,

"They are in separate sacs. Here's one," and then she pointed to the other, hiding almost behind its sibling, "and the second."

As she worked, I stood there watching the small shapes with their pulsing hearts move around within Rachel's womb. With the amount of movement, they were showing, I could not believe that his wife was lying so still.

I wanted to reach out and touch them just to assure myself that they were real. My only coherent thought really had to do with the fact that no matter what they were, they already had a piece of my heart.

* * *

A/N i can only apologize for the wait, with Christmas and things. I forgot about this. Tbh. The next chapter will probably be the new year. I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Demi-Leigh. Thank you, this is for you ?

* * *

Reviews

RachelMasonFan39

I know, she never has it easy, does she? I'm glad you liked it ?

* * *

GilmoresDanes

Aw, I'm glad you're enjoying this. Stay tuned! There's plenty more to come!

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Disclaimer - I don't own anything related to Waterloo Road or any of the characters.

* * *

Rachel had been released from the hospital the following morning, I didn't want to leave her on her own the night before. But after much persuasion, I eventually and reluctantly went home.

Not that I was happy about it, after leaving stick instructions with Rachel, that if anything, and I meant anything happened. I was to be contacted immediately, no matter what the hour was.

I had been at the hospital since 9 that morning, we were just waiting for the doctor to make his rounds and give Rachel a clean bill of health and discharge her.

"I'm happy with your progress, Mrs Fleet and I'm happy to discharge you on strict instructions. Your CT was clear, you haven't had any problems neurological since your seizure. And the nurse had explained the tablet racism to you?" The doctor asked, politely.

Rachel nodded heard quickly, eager to leave the hospital and get home.

"Great, I think that is everything if you make an appointment with the midwife on your way out. That's everything. My congratulations and good luck for the future." The doctor smiled politely and left the room.

Rachel was subdued on the journey home, with her head leaning against the window. not that I blamed her in the slightest.

The turn of events that took place at our home four days previously was a lot for me to even absorb, I couldn't imagine how Rachel must be feeling, let alone what was going through her head.

"Whatever you need. I'm here, Rach. Whatever you need." I tell her as I take her soft, delicate hand on my much larger one.

I knew her knee id never leave her, but I needed to say it out loud. I needed her to hear it.

It didn't take us long to get home, once there Rachel went straight to the living room, while I went to the kitchen to make us both a brew.

It had been a whirlwind of emotions over the previous 3 days, something that we were relieved to be over in one sense and yet in another, it had only just begun.

Fixing the brews, I made my way to the living room.

I remember being told as a kid, If you're ever hit in the nose hard enough to make your eyes water, you may also notice that your skin will grow hot, your mouth will go a bit dry and your pulse will become elevated.

You'll find that your head begins to swim with a strong desire to hit something in return, possibly to shout while you do. Eventually, you'll find that you've overcome this sudden influx of physical and mental stimuli. What you've just experienced - the basic emotion of anger - has passed.

Why a slight impact to the nose leads to a series of physiological and mental changes has long been a matter of speculation, but most psychologists agree that a basic emotion like anger exists as an evolutionary trigger. We humans - and most other animals - appear to be equipped with a set of predictable responses to situations. We call these the basic emotions: anger, fear, surprise, disgust, joy and sadness, as described in the 1970s.

But we're a long way from the '70s, it's two thousand and bloody fourteen!

I always found the human body and mind fascinating. There was always something to learn.

What are emotions, and why do we have them?

Over time, this list of basic emotions has been added to, subtracted from and reshaped based on the idea that human emotions are universal. This notion suggests that for any given situation, like being hit in the nose, any individual in any culture would experience something like anger.

This view of emotions as largely objective is widely accepted, although there is an emerging school of thought that believes emotions to be far more subjective: Rather than six or 11 basic emotions, there is an emotion for every possible human experience.

Under almost every explanation of emotions is the premise that they're a naturally-occurring response to a situation. Whether this response is the result of our own evaluation or an automatic one remains to be seen. In the field of psychology, the view of the nature of emotions can be divided into two camps: Emotions are either the result of a judgment of any current situation or a perception of changes taking place within our bodies In other words, when we experience disgust, it could be the result of a judgment about how we feel when we see vomit. Under the other view, we experience disgust because our body undergoes physiological changes like queasiness and increased skin temperature at the sight of vomit.

Over time, research has also separated other emotions that most in the scientific community believe are only experienced by humans and some other primates. These higher or moral emotions are based on self-awareness, self-consciousness and ability to empathize with others. The moral emotions are pride, guilt, embarrassment and shame.

Like basic emotions, moral emotions have accompanying physiological changes associated with them. But they diverge from basic emotions in that they tend to emerge after self-reflection, and they support the theory that emotions are results of judgments, rather than simply involuntary reactions to a stimulus.

Whether discussing the origin or nature of basic or higher emotions, one question remains: Why do we experience them in the first place?

I knew my Rachel and I liked a gamble. I also knew my Rachel had some of this to come.

Rachel was like a pressure cooker, it would build and build, until and it could be the smallest of things that would finally be the straw that broke the Kamals back. Rachel would explore.

The rush of her emotions that had been bubbling under the surface would erupt like a volcano.

First the anger, then the hurt, and then the sadness and finally the devastation.

She'd rant and rave, then she'd ask why then apologize and then sob her heart out.

Yes, that was my Rachel and I love the bones of her for it and I sure as hell wouldn't change her for the world.

Because she was my Rachel, my best friend, my lover, my confidant, my soul mate.

And I love her just the way she is.

* * *

A/N I can only apologize for the wait, but I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Here are the shout outs!

hannah5240

I have to say I am definitely a Rachel and Eddie fan at heart, but your writing here is beautiful nonetheless. I am still really enjoying this story, it's such a fabulous idea.

* * *

Aww, thank you. I love that you are enjoying the story so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! There's plenty more to come, I promise you! Thank you for the review!

* * *

RachelMasonFan39

Aww that was such a nice chapter

* * *

Aww, thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying the story! There's more to come. Thank you for the review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Waterloo Road or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter Six.

Rachel had as I expected, a restless night. She tossed and turned nearly the whole night.

Her eyes were stained glassy red and they had a burning feeling to them from the number of tears she had cried. She hadn't moved from the spot she was sitting in for four hours. The tears still trickled down her face and landed in what was now a puddle on her shirt. She didn't bother trying to stop. What was the point?

I leaned against the door flame and watched the scene unfold as my heart broke for the beautiful, courageous woman in front of me.

More tears were falling faster now and she felt her lungs constricting, making it harder for her to breathe. I knew if she didn't stop she would send herself into a panic attack but there was no stopping it.

I quietly move further into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Rachel from behind and just held her tight.

More sobs wracked her body and the tears were falling even harder. There was so much devastation. So much loss. She couldn't take it anymore... She was tired of pretending that she was okay.

This was it, this was all the pent up emotions she'd been holding in for days, this is exactly what she needed and I wasn't going anywhere. No matter how long it took.

"I'm..I'm sor..sorry.." Rachel sobbed, taking quick and uneven gulps of air.

"Breath baby, I need you to try and calm down for me," I tell her gently.

"Will you stay with me?" Rachel asked with some uncertainty.

"You don't even have to ever ask me that. I'm never going anywhere." I replied as I pulled out a chair out and sat in front of her.

"It's 4.30 in the morning, I'm sorry for keeping you up. You have to work in the morning." Rachel apologized to me.

"Don't you dare apologize to me, what did I tell you on our wedding day?" I asked as I gently took her face in my hands.

Rachel looked at me in confusion, her big, beautiful Bambi eyes wide in wonder.

"I'd follow you to the ends of the earth," I repeated my words from that day.

"Oh, I forgot for a second there." Rachel giggled softly, which was music to my ears.

"And anyway. What's a couple of hours of lost sleep?" I smiled back at her,

Rachel gently rested her head on my chest and we sat like for a while, I began to wonder why she was so quiet. I looked down to realize that she had fallen asleep.

I stood as quietly and easy as I could, I leaned Rachel's head into the crock of my arm and tucked my other arm under her knees and gently lifted her up.

I carried her down the hall and up the stairs, Rachel always complained that she was too heavy, but to me, she was light as a feather. Then again I am 6'3 and built like a brick house so it was nothing to me carrying my wife to bed.

I called in sick as Rachel slept for a good few hours, she needed it. I knew when she woke up, she'd want to talk and if that's what she needed to do then I wasn't going to stand in her way and give her all the support and love she needed.

Rachel woke up just after 10 in the morning, still being groggy from sleep, her face echoed confusion as she looked around our bedroom.

"How did I get up here?" She asked, her voice still soft and the horse from sleep.

"You fell asleep on my chest last night, I carried you up to bed. Striped you of your clothes, left you in your tank top and underwear, so you wouldn't get too warm in your sleep." I replied as I put my laptop to the side to give her my full attention.

"Love, you know I'm too heavy for you to lift me. Thank you for sorting me out though last night." Rachel thanked me.

"Hush, there's nothing to you. You also have nothing to apologize for, I'd do anything for you." I smiled at her, pulling her into a hug.

"I don't know what happened last night, I don't know what came over me," Rachel whispered as she hung her head.

"You needed it and I'm here as long as you need me. Don't do that, don't hang your head as if you're ashamed of something. Don't you dare!" I gently reprimanded.

"There's stuff you don't know about me," Rachel whispered in reply.

"I know that nobody isn't perfect, it can't be that bad Rach. We all have our secrets and demons." I tell her softly.

"Never mind." Rachel tried to bluff her way out.

"No, no you were to tell me something. What was it?" Did I ask her?

"It was nothing, let's go downstairs and have some breakfast," Rachel replied, getting out of bed.

"What was it you were going to tell me?" I asked again as I looked her dead in the eye.

"Can we just leave it, please?" Rachel pleaded, but she knew me and knew that once I dug my heels in. I'm not letting it go.

"No, I've never given you any reason to doubt me, yet still you refuse to let me in," I told her.

"No, I can't. Not with this." Rachel replied.

"No matter what it is, it'll never change how I feel about you." I tried to reassure her.

"You don't know that you can't say that because you don't know how you'll react," Rachel told me.

"I won't know until you tell me." I ground out in frustration.

"I was a prostitute!" Rachel snapped before realizing what she had actually said.

I stared at her, not quite believing what I had just heard. Did I just hear her right?

"Repeat that?" I told her.

"It doesn't matter, ok. Just leave it." Rachel whispered, busying herself with making the bed, avoiding looking at me.

"I already knew," I tell her.

"What?." Rachel replies in shock as her head shoots up to stare at me.

"I said I already knew," I repeat myself.

"You knew and never said anything? How long have you know?." Rachel asked.

"From the start basically," I reply as I sat on the bed.

"And you never said anything, you still married me?" Rachel asked as she also sits on the bed.

"I'll admit at first it was a shock, but it doesn't change the person you are. I was there remember? I know how bad things were for you at home." I didn't dare add any more.

"You knew what was going on?" Rachel asked.

"It wasn't hard to figure out, you needed a friend and that is what I was. I did miss you and your wrong. I did notice." I told her.

"Noticed what?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"That you went missing, I noticed," I reply.

"It was you? You made that phone call to the police?" Rachel spoke as she figured it out.

"Yeah, it was me," I replied, bowing my head.

"You saved us that night, you had the courage to do what nobody else ever did," Rachel told me.

I gave her a confusing look.

"After dad was arrested, mum finally had the strength and courage to leave him for good. No more beatings or punishments or humiliation. She packs our bags and left that night." Rachel confided in me.

"What happened next?" I asked her.

"As you know he never let her go anything, so she never worked, so it was hard to find a job. She married a drunk and I couldn't go through that again. So I left." Rachel replied as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Did he ever lay a hand on you?" I asked as I clenched my jaw in anticipation of the answer.

"He tried, I ran away that night and never looked back," Rachel tells me.

Silence filled the room as a thousand thoughts ran through my head.

I had numbingly walked through life with routine until I met my Rachel again, I knew nothing of love or love.

And then I felt like she was sent to me; you, my beautiful wife, my Rachel.

She'd never realize what a true gift she was to me, so fine that it was something you can never be measured.

The love she gives me, a love so fine, so sweet, so kind; it's you, my love; you, my wife.

I promised her from day one that I would hug and kiss and hold her each day.

I promised her love with a devotion that will never ever fade away.

I promised her and swear to all above

To show her nothing but my pure love.

I will admire the blessing of her boundless love,

Because I know that she is a true gift from heaven above.

I will not hurt her with my frustrations.

I will hold her close and kiss her with loving admiration.

I will always appreciate her commitment to me.

Give me a chance, for can't you see?

This is not a game of chance that we play.

It is true love that I swear is committed to staying.

You say that at times you are afraid.

This one I can find no rhyme so let me be clear:

I will love you endlessly. Devote my life to making you happy, admire you each day for the person you are, Take interest in the things that you like to do.

Admire your beauty daily in awe and reflect it back to you, be attentive to you and your needs. Be forgiving, listen to you with never a harsh word in return.

Show you by my actions that I love you, be more open and have more fun with you, never go to bed without you.

Rub you, kiss you, bathe you, lift you up or whatever it takes when you are feeling down.

I will kiss you and love you all that I possibly can,

And don't be embarrassed to be seen holding my hand.

I will treasure each day as if it were our last,

And at the end of your life, you won't regret me being your past.

You are the sunshine in my morning, and like a bird, I will sing you a song.

I know that in this life when I am troubled, though it's you who keeps me strong.

You are the future mother of my children and the air that gives me life,

My truest friend of all, my heart, my soul, my wife.

"I don't bloody deserve you, do you know that?" She whispered.

"No, it's I that doesn't deserve you," I tell her, pulling her in a hug.

"Here," I told her as a handed her a journal.

"What's this?" Rachel asked, taking the journal out of my outstretched hand.

"I thought maybe when things get a bit too much, you could write it down," I reply.

The only response I got was a passionate kiss, but that was all I needed.

* * *

A/N Here's chapter six, I hope you have enjoyed reading it! If you have any questions, PM me or please review! Here's the shoutout.

* * *

princess

I'm a Rachel and Eddie fan but the way you have written these chapters is lovely, I'm looking forward to reading more!

* * *

Aw, that means the world to me! Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying my story. Thank you for the review!

* * *

RachelMasonFan39

This chapter is so good!

I love the last part

* * *

Aw, that's great you enjoyed it! Aw, did you? I'm glad you loved. Thank you for your review!


	7. Chapter 7

I finally got the girl.

Chapter Seven.

Disclaimer I don't own Waterloo Road.

I leaned back in my chair as Rachel gently closed the door behind her, even though I had Rachel's permission. This still felt somewhat wrong.

I read the words over and over again bringing an unushered tear to my eye.

Beautiful and elegant, but yet raw and powerful at the same time. And they were all hers and at that moment I couldn't have been prouder.

**5 WEEKS**

My darling

I loved you from the very start…  
You stole my breath, embraced my heart.  
Our life together has just begun,  
You're part of me, my little one.  
As a mother with a child, each day I knew  
My mind would be filled with thoughts of you.  
I'm daydreaming of the things we'll share,  
Like late-night bottles and teddy bears.  
Like first steps and skinned knees,  
Like bedtime stories and ABC's.  
I'm thinking of things you'll want to know,  
Like how birds fly and flowers grow.  
I've thought of lessons I'll need to share,  
Like standing tall and playing fair.  
When I first see your precious face,  
I'll pray for your life to be touched with grace.  
I'll thank the angels from above,  
And promise you, unending love.  
Each night I'll lay you down to sleep,  
I'll gently kiss your head and cheek.  
I'll count your little fingers and toes,  
I'll memorize your eyes and nose.  
I will linger at your nursery door,  
Awed each day that I love you more.  
Through misty eyes, I'll dim the light,  
And whisper " love you" every night.  
As a mother with a child, our journey's begun,  
My heart's yours forever, little one.  
I loved you from the very start…  
You stole my breath, embraced my heart.

PS. We'll have to come up with a nickname for you.

Love Mummy xxx

* * *

I sat there in astonishment, how was I supposed to match that? Then again Rachel was always the one good with words.

Me? I was alright, but I could never match up to my Rachel's standards. No, that was all her.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Hey bud

Though you're never held me in your arms  
Or gazed upon my face  
Though you've never held me my little hand  
And let me on my way

Though you're never read me bedtime stories  
Or bounced me on your knee  
Though you haven't stood for hours  
As in awe, you watched me sleep

Though you haven knelt with me to pray  
Or tucked me in at night  
Though you've never kissed my little cheek  
To make my whole world right

These are the things I dream of  
And i know that you do too  
And though just yet we haven't met.  
Already, I love you.

Love Dad xxx

* * *

I know that it was no match to my Rach's, but I put my heart and soul into it and I'm proud of it.

I was more a man of actions rather than words. Unless it came to my wife, then all bets we're all off.

* * *

Rachel made her way to the staffroom and spotted Kim.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kim asked, giving her friend a hug.

"I'm fine, thank you," Rachel replied, returning the hug.

"You over your bug, then?" Kim asked.

It took Rachel every ounce of self-control not to just blurt it out.

"Yeah, thank God. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." Rachel replied, blowing out a puff of air.

"I bet, I heard the stories," Kim said as she sat down.

Kim stared at her friend in curiosity.

"Kim, is there something wrong? You're making me feel self-conscious here." Rachel laughed nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. There's something definitely different about you." Kim smiled.

Rachel turned her head away from her friend to stop her from seeing the smile that made its way across her face.

"Really?" Rachel tried to call her bluff.

"Yes, I don't know what it is. But whatever it is, it looks great on you." Kim complimented her.

"Ah thank you. You always look like a goddess yourself next to little old me." Rachel laughed good naturally.

"Rachel, you're 42, you're far from old," Kim told her.

"I feel it some days," Rachel replied.

"I bet running this place. I've got to prepare for my year 8's. I'll see you later." Kim told her, leaving the staff room.

Rachel finished her tea and then went back to her office.

* * *

A/N I'm so sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy reading this.


End file.
